La Fleur de l'Empire
by Aigie-san
Summary: "-Tu sais, Ugo, il pousse en l'Empire Kô une fleur unique et magnifique. / Il avait mis du temps à comprendre, mais à présent, il savait. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, des Rokhs roses se mettaient à virevolter autour de lui." [KouhaxAladdin]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **La Fleur de l'Empire**

 _« Tu sais, Ugo, il pousse en l'Empire Kô une fleur unique et magnifique. »_

Aladdin avait pensé cela, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, tout en serrant fort sa flûte dorée contre lui. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre, mais à présent, il savait. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, des Rokhs roses se mettaient à virevolter autour de lui. Sa raison lui dictait d'ignorer ces sentiments qu'il avait, de se concentrer sur l'avenir de ce monde, sur le bien-être des êtres le peuplant, sur les moyens de contrer les noirs desseins de Judal et de tant d'autres puis de faire d'Alibaba un roi... Cependant, son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort pour qu'il y parvienne et plus le temps passait, plus ses pensées se tournaient vers ce que les Rokhs roses ne lui permettaient pas de mettre de côté.

Le Magi se redressa brusquement sur son tapis volant et fit de grands mouvements, tentant de chasser ces âmes-papillons têtues et envahissantes.

-Fichez-moi la paix ! Du vent, de l'air ! Laissez-moi respirer !

Mais sitôt qu'il cessa de remuer, les Rokhs revinrent vers lui, nombre d'entre eux se posant sur l'avatar de Salomon. Aladdin soupira et se rallongea doucement.

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes ?

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier, mais alors que tout le monde était préoccupé par la menace planante, il se voyait mal commencer à demander conseil pour arranger ses problèmes de cœur. Il était un Magi ; il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui, et encore moins à une telle époque. Mais il avait beau tenter de se convaincre de reprendre pleinement son rôle d'avatar de Salomon, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cet amour.

 _« Ugo, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

Aladdin avait peur. Trop de princes et de princesses se disputaient le trône de l'Empire Kô, l'actuelle Impératrice était folle, et Hakuryuu s'était laissé emporter par le flux des Rokhs noirs. Le Magi savait que celui qui avait ravi son cœur ne désirait pas particulièrement le trône mais qu'il défendrait ses frère et sœurs jusqu'à la mort en cas de conflit, interne comme externe. Et l'avatar de Salomon craignait qu'un jour Kouha, troisième prince de l'empire, ne commette l'ultime sacrifice. Oh, dans l'absolu, Aladdin aurait voulu pouvoir protéger la terre entière, et il savait qu'il souffrirait abominablement s'il devait perdre Alibaba ou Morgiana, mais... au plus profond de lui, il sentait que si le maître de Leraje disparaissait, il ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Le Magi se mit sur le côté et ramena ses genoux contre lui, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'efforçait de penser à des choses plus heureuses. Au final, si l'amour que Kouha pouvait porter aux gens, et particulièrement à sa famille, était son point faible, c'était aussi ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en lui. De ce que l'avatar de Salomon avait saisi, la mère du troisième prince avait l'esprit détraqué par une maladie et il avait longtemps vécu avec elle, à l'écart, rejeté par son propre père. Mais le maître de Leraje se moquait bien des commentaires sur son passé et des rumeurs sur son futur.

Il était fier d'être qui il était et s'il voulait engager des parias pour son armée, faire de réprouvés, d'exilés, de criminels, de malades ses serviteurs, alors peu lui importaient les opinions sur le sujet. Aladdin, un adepte du soutien et de la seconde chance, ne pouvait qu'être séduit par une telle conduite, mais ce qui avait achevé de le conquérir, c'était l'affection évidente et sincère que Kouha avait pour chacune des personnes sous son autorité. Il ne les avait pas sauvées afin que chacune ait une dette envers lui ; il l'avait fait parce qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose pour ces gens pour qui nul n'avait plus d'intérêt. Il les aimait et était aimé d'eux.

Bien sûr, il était parfois pris de pulsions de violence, son goût du sang perceptible en combat était effrayant et il avait tout de même un ego qui n'était pas des moindres, mais cette part peu reluisante de sa personnalité était bien moins importante que l'affection qu'il avait à donner. Le Magi avait bien tenté de se dire que des personnes capables d'aimer et de se faire aimer, il y en avait d'autres, mais il avait réalisé qu'elles avaient toutes des ambitions personnelles, tandis que l'unique but qu'avait le troisième prince était de protéger les siens. Et l'avatar de Salomon n'avait pu y demeurer insensible.

En fin de compte, ce marché qu'il avait passé en catastrophe avec Kouen lors de la bataille de Magnostadt lui avait été bien utile. Il lui avait permis de rester en bons termes avec le premier prince de l'Empire Kô qui le laissait rendre visite à la famille Ren quand bon lui semblait sans trop poser de questions. Peut-être que Kouen ne cherchait qu'à s'attirer la sympathie du Magi ennemi, mais ses raisons n'avaient pas grande importance tant qu'Aladdin pouvait voir le maître de Leraje. Oui... Voilà ce que l'avatar de Salomon souhaitait de tout son cœur ; voir le sourire de Kouha, croiser son regard, entendre sa voix... Être à ses côtés et s'en faire aimer à l'intensité qu'il désirait.

 _« Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Alors que ses pensées allaient de nouveau s'obscurcir, on l'appela ;

-ALADDIN !

Le Magi sursauta violemment et faillit tomber de son tapis. A côté de lui, le troisième prince, dans l'armure conférée par son Djinn, lévitait, le fixant.

-Que ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! L'interrogea l'avatar de Salomon, paniqué. Armure ?! Attaque ?! Où ?!

Le maître de Leraje se posa sur le tapis et révoqua son équipement.

-Personne n'attaque personne ; c'est juste que c'était plus simple pour moi de te rejoindre comme ça.

-Ah... Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de crier... Tu m'as fait peur...

Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, Kouha changea de sujet, montrant d'un geste l'espace autour d'eux.

-On peut savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

\- « Ça » ?

-Les Rokhs. Roses. Et en telle masse que même moi je peux les voir. Je sortais pour faire une petite balade nocturne quand j'ai levé les yeux et que j'ai vu ça.

L'avatar de Salomon rougit et bafouilla.

-C-C'est rien ! Ils sont un peu collants mais inoffensifs !

-Ils sont roses..., insista le troisième prince. Ils sont censés être blancs ou noirs, non ? Donc il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, ajouta-t-il, méfiant.

Aladdin se mit debout et le détrompa, embarrassé.

-N-Non... C'est juste... Enfin... Ce sont les Rokhs des amoureux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont une couleur particulière. L'amour possède un flux qui lui est propre, indépendant des deux autres. Je ne comprends pas encore bien comment il fonctionne, ni comment il se nourrit, mais il n'est une menace pour personne. Il est... là. C'est tout.

Le maître de Leraje haussa un sourcil.

-D'accord... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont aussi nombreux ?

Le Magi rit tristement.

-Ça... C'est parce que je suis très, très amoureux.

[... ... ...]

L'avatar de Salomon était couché sur le ventre, sur son tapis. Kouha était descendu et parti pour cette promenade au clair de lune qu'il avait initialement prévue de faire. Aladdin, la tête au-dessus du vide, le regardait s'éloigner ; le troisième prince était auréolé d'âmes-papillons issues du flux de l'amour. Le Magi soupira, amer. Il aurait voulu savoir pour qui ces quelques Rokhs suivaient le maître de Leraje, tout en se disant que ça lui serait inutile car il n'y pourrait rien changer. Sa vue se brouilla et il se mit à pleurer.

 _« Vraiment, Ugo, il pousse en l'Empire Kô une fleur unique et magnifique._

 _Mais je crois bien qu'un autre l'a cueillie avant que je ne me résolve à le faire._

 _Et j'ai mal... J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui fane. »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! J'ai récemment terminé les deux premières saisons de Magi, et j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose sur mon personnage préféré dans cette série ; Kouha. J'ai longtemps hésité ; je ne savais pas avec qui le mettre en couple. L'un de ses frères/demi-frères/cousins -quel bordel dans cette famille-, Alibaba, Aladdin, Titus, Sphintus ou un quelconque autre personnage... ? Pour finalement trancher en faveur de notre petit Magi à la flûte dorée car je pouvais ainsi aborder au travers de ses yeux d'optimiste un peu naïf une facette que j'avais repérée chez Kouha et qui m'avait fait fondre. Enfin... me voilà embarquée dans un autre fandom aux possibilités infinies en matière de pairings... *soupire* Je compte mater la saison trois avant de me lancer dans le SinJa, bien que ce couple m'ait tapé dans l'œil depuis la première apparition des persos concernés... Voilà, j'en ai fini avec la parlotte, et j'espère que vous aurez aimé cet O.S !**


End file.
